bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Thunderzord
Titan Thunderzord also referred to as Titan Zord, is the Mystic Force Rangers' first Zord formation. Overview *To Be Added Thunderzords Dragon Vespoli The Dragon Vespoli is the first Zord of Vespoli Redranger. The Dragon Vespoli is the first Zord in the series to possess two battle modes: Dragon and Warrior. In Warrior mode, it would fight opponents by hand-to-hand combat or by wielding its staff that he could spin at high speeds to attack, and to allow the Assault Team to fly. It could also merge with the other Thunderzords to form the Titan Thunderzord, serving as the main portion of the Megazord. In Dragon mode, it could breathe flame and attack with its claws mid-flight. The Dragon Vespoli is capable of fighting and defeating a monster on its own. Its wrists are capable of spinning at high speeds, allowing it to use its staff like helicopter blades. See also: Red Dragon Thunderzord - RyuseiOh's purely mechanical counterpart from ''Mighty Morphin 2.'' See also'':Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh/Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh ''- Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. Lion Montana The Lion Montana is the first Zord of Montana Greenranger. The Lion Montana is part of the Thunderzord Assault Team, making up the forward component of the chariot. The Lion would serve as the arms, the torso, and helmet for the Titan Thunderzord. :See also: Lion Thunderzord - Counterpart from ''Mighty Morphin 2.'' See also: Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. Pegasus Electra The Pegasus Electra is the first Zord of Electra Blueranger. It formed the right leg of the Titan Thunderzord, and sat on the right side of the Assault Team. Its design is like that of a moving cart with a single front appendage that allows it to move. :See also: Unicorn Thunderzord - Counterpart from ''Mighty Morphin 2.'' See also: ''Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. Griffin Devine The Griffin Devine is the first Zord of Devine Yellowranger. It formed the left leg of both the Titan Thunderzord, and sat on the left side of the Assault Team. Like the Pegasus Electra Thunderzord, its design is like that of a moving cart with a single front appendage that allows it to move. :See also: Griffin Thunderzord - Counterpart from ''Mighty Morphin 2.'' See also: ''Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. Phoenix Reign The Phoenix Reign is the first Zord of Reign Pinkranger. On its own, the Phoenix was capable of creating an energy tornado and sending it towards monsters. The Phoenix Reign is one of the five components to the Titan Thunderzord. When the Zord is formed, the Phoenix Reign would wrap itself around the Dragon Vespoli Thunderzord's waist, forming the belt. It also makes up part of the Thunderzord Assault Team, sitting behind the Dragon Vespoli, wings outstretched. :See also: Firebird Thunderzord - Counterpart from ''Mighty Morphin 2.'' See also: ''Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. See Also *Dairen'oh - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin) Category:Mystic Force Series Category:Zords Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Megazord Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Green Ranger Zords Category:Blue Ranger Zords Category:Yellow Ranger Zords Category:Pink Ranger Zords